


Heartbeats

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [11]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat can purr, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeats, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Night, Touching, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat is cuddling in bed with Flug, when he strangely heard the heartbeat of not only his scientist, but also their child.





	Heartbeats

It's night, very dark and cold out. 

 

Black Hat and Dr. Flug are in the demon’s room again, with the door closed. Everything is quiet and peaceful in there. They're alone together. 

 

They are laying on the bed. The eldritch demon had his arms around the human scientist. 

 

Black Hat is holding his mate's body, tightly, in a slightly protective way. 

 

Flug just smiled at that. He’s comfortable in Black Hat's arms, staying in his lover's grip as he is reading a book. 

 

This eldritch demon kissed that human’s neck, loving the warmth on that skin there. He purred a bit, at the feeling. 

 

Flug kept his smile. He leaned in, kissing Black Hat's lips, affectionately and lovingly. 

 

Black Hat also did, his kisses being passionate. He was touching Flug's hair, putting his fingers through it. 

 

Flug hummed softly, smiling happily. 

 

Black Hat also had a slight smile now. Being glad that his scientist was happy. 

 

Black Hat leans over and lays down, next to Flug's stomach, where their child is. 

 

He puts his head against there and listened quietly. 

 

Black Hat heard Flug's breathing and a heartbeat, two of them. One of them being from Flug and the other was the child’s. 

 

This was strange to the demon, but also comforting. 

 

Flug stared at him, silently. 

 

Black Hat was purring again, falling asleep, peacefully now. 

 

The demon touched the human's stomach, gently. 

 

His eyes snapped open, as he felt something.

 

“Did you feel that? Our baby kicked.” Flug said to him, warmly. 

 

Black Hat smiles to that. 

 

This demon loved Flug's warm and nice voice. 

 

“Yeah.” Black Hat replied 

 

He was leaning over to him, as he kissed Flug, on the lips again. 

 

They both have a smile, into that kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short xDD I just wanted to write something sweet, some fluff between them ♡ 
> 
> 💕 & Thanks, all of you, for reading this and the 100+ kudos ❤️


End file.
